Young Love
by slifer1012
Summary: Some love is forbidden, some if frowned upon. But some people don't give a damn, like for instance the leader of moon tree, an angry little blonde girl, a former icolo member, and a blushing blonde. Zelkova X Saku Alkaid X Atoli Yuri and HET


A/N: Hey its Miya again, and I feel like typing something random, so your getting a .hack fic enjoy people.

Storyline changes: Alkaid never got comatose, takes place after holy palace. Saku is REAL and not Bo's alter ego The world is NOT a game it's the real world in this fic. This stuff might change or more stuff might be added later.

Chapter 1

In the Canard home in the Dual city Breg Epona it was mostly quiet. Alkaid was dozing on a small couch. Even though she wasn't technically a member she had been hanging around lately.

Atoli was playing with the grunty smiling happily.

And Gaspard and Silabus were looking over the shop logs.

Suddenly Alkaid awoke and looked around with a frown. ~great those two are still here~ she thought. But then a smirk crossed her face. "Hey shouldn't someone be watching the shop?" She innocently suggested.

Gaspard jumped up. "She's right someone has to make sure everyone can get their supplies." He said running right out.

"And Silabus I thought you had to go help some weaker warriors, I mean that is what you do after all." She added.

Silabus thought for a second then nodded and slipped out the door.

Alkaid smirked. "There we go now just me and y-." And then she was cut off by Death Grunty.

"Hey what are you up to OINK! You're not even a part of our guild OIINKKK!" the little creature squealed.

Alkaid groaned. "Oh I forgot about you." She said grabbing the annoying little creature and stuffing him into a vase. "There we go." She said happily.

"Alkaid why did you do that, you shouldn't be so mean to death grunty." She scolded looking at the smirking red head.

Alkaid only smirked. "Atoli were alone." She mentioned nonchalantly.

Atoli looked around. "What do you mean?"

Alkaid smiled and walked close to Atoli. "Shut up, you know exactly what I mean." She said pulling the small blonde girl into a kiss.

Atoli turned beat red. "Alkaid not here people will see." She said embarrassed.

"Hey I just got everyone out of here so we could be together. You know Atoli sometimes I think you're ashamed of me." She said faking sadness as she sat back on her couch sulking.

Atoli quickly pranced over. "No no no Alkaid-Chan I'm not ashamed, please I'm so sorry I made you feel like that." Shan panicked putting her hand on Alkaid's.

Alkaid smirked and she quickly flipped around pressing Atoli to the couch. "Hehe Atoli-Chan you're so easy to trick sometimes." She teased kissing her once again.

Atoli frowned. "Why do you always do that? You're so mean." Atoli whined.

"Oh shut up you know you love me." Alkaid said hands sliding up Atoli's skirt.

Atoli offered a coy smile. "I know but what happens if they find out about us, they'll think we're weird." Atoli nuzzled her girlfriend.

"I don't care all I wanna do is take you right in front of a crowd and just start making out, that will show them what going on, and if they still don't believe I'll just show them what I can do with this cute little body of yours." She said grabbing Atoli's head and smothering it in between Alkaid's breasts.

Atoli was red all over. Alkaid had always assumed Atoli's favorite thing about her was her boobs. Atoli would never admit it but she was right.

Alkaid let Atoli go and Atoli gasped for breath. "I hate when you do that! And you're not doing anything to me in public! And by the." Alkaid cut off Atoli's rant by returning the girl to her cleavage once more.

"Atoli-Chan you need to relax more, just enjoy the comfort of your girlfriend, you know you love it." Alkaid said happily releasing her again.

Atoli frowned. "You never listen to me." She complained.

"I listen all the time baby." Alkaid said lifting the hem of Atoli's skirt and glancing at the white ruffled goodness underneath. "So frilly."

Atoli pushed her skirt down. "What was the last thing I said before you crammed me inbetween your breasts?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I know you were whining. And I know you were afraid about us being caught. And I keep saying we should just tell everyone. I want everyone to know you're mine." Alkaid said possessively wrapping her arms around Atoli.

"What do you wanna do just tell everyone we're, well you know." Atoli said blushing.

"Fucking?" Alkaid offered smirking.

"Don't joke like that, I'm still a virgin thank you very much." Atoli said pushing Alkaid gently.

Alkaid sighed. "Atoli sex is awesome I don't see why you're so scared."

"That's not what we're talking about, we're talking about coming out to everybody."

"Let's just do my plan in public." Alkaid said smirking devilishly.

"I am not having my first time in public, that's so icky." Atoli said fake gagging.

"Icky? I swear you're a child sometimes. Fine then let's go talk about this over lunch." Alkaid said picking up Atoli and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Alkaid put me down I have a skirt on! Alkaid!"

-Moon Tree Headquarters-

Several Moon tree soldiers ran around the grounds in search of the leader Zelkova.

Zelkova was busy avoiding his duties as guild master as per the usual.

Kaede would be scolding him but Zelkova had even ditched his most trusted advisor.

And what had caused the young guild leader to go AWOL?

Well that would he the little blonde girl wearing his large guild leader hat. (the ones the grunties wear and you see Gabi and Zelkova wear once)

"Zelkova-kun what should we do today?" Asked the loud girl in the harlequin outfit.

"Saku shh! If they find us they'll make me go back to work and kick you out again." Zelkova said watching behind them. They were atop the highest point in Moon Tree a spot Zelkova thought was romantic enough.

Saku groaned. "But Zelkova we never get to hang out, some boyfriend you are."

Zelkova wrapped an arm around Saku. "Oh come on Saku I'm trying my best, I mean it's kinda hard to run the largest Guild in the world and have time for the cutest girl in the world." He said kissing her on the cheek. "and everytime I run off my work just piles up."

"Fine, just this once I'll let you get back to work but next time you're coming to trifle's headquarters you got that!" Saku demanded.

Zelkova nodded at his volatile girlfriend.

"Good then. KAEDA!" She called out the captain.

"Oh no." Zelkova said.

Suddenly Kaede appeared flanked by other Moon Tree members and captains.

"I'm going but you better not work my Zelkova to hard or there'll be hell to pay." She warned teleporting away.

Kaede glared at Zelkova. "Lord Zelkova why do you insist on seeing that angry little girl?" She wondered aloud.

Matsu laughed. "You know Kaede young love is crazy." He laughed out.

Zelkova glared at Matsu. "I'm not a little kid Matsu!" He snapped.

A/N: this is a bit odd for me im just takng two random pairings and going at it, basically I have no clue what im doing with this one so review or message me telling me how this made you feel and if I should keep it going.

REVIEW


End file.
